poohfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RoxasXion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pooh Bear in a hole.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent0042 (Talk) 21:44, September 27, 2010 Picture Addition Thanks for the picture, but I would prefer not to have random Pooh images added to the Main Page. IT tends to mess up the flow. Agent0042 03:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki Icon I think that's something that can only be done at the admin level. I'm going to try and see if I can get it figured out later today. If I can't manage it, then I might ask someone I know at another Wiki if they know how it's done. Stay tuned! Oh, and glad to see a fellow Kingdom Hearts fan here! Agent0042 14:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I figured out how to do it, though it may be a little while before it shows up. Apparently Wikia is having a lot of image caching problems right now. Anyways, it turns out that we already had an existing logo, so I just used that. While I do like the picture that you uploaded, I'd prefer not to use a black-and-white image as the logo. Agent0042 02:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo Troubles, Part Deux Well, it would seem that the logo still isn't showing up. If it's still not there by tomorrow evening, I'm going to ask somebody on Wikia's staff what the deal is, because it would seem to be more than a simple caching problem. Agent0042 02:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We Are Go For a Logo! I agree with your comments about wanting this Wiki to be good. I just wish that I could attract a higher quality of contributor-- other than you & me and maybe one or two others, we only seem to get vandals or people who only seem to be able to write at a very juvenile level of the English language. It's really quite frustrating. Nevertheless, we now have a working logo again. I contacted the Wiki staff and it turned out that it actually wasn't a caching issue, but rather an ill-thought change that somebody made to the settings of the Wiki that messed up the path for the file. They altered the settings and it's working okay now. In any case, regarding the quality of the Wiki, would it be helpful if I defined a project to work on? Since you do seem to be interested in helping, I'd love to have more help. Agent0042 02:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Improvement Project I would say that the first thing that I am going to do is have a sweepthrough-- go through the entire Wiki and remove any nonverifiable/nonsense content. There's been too much of it added lately and it's time to get it back in hand. In the meantime, if you want-- you could try to imrpove the character pages-- add more information about the characters' personality traits, their voice actor or actors if they aren't listed and if you have any pictures, that would be great. We could also use more information about voice actors in general, as well as other people associated with the creation or production of the Pooh franchise. As for your other question-- no, I don't think so. I've never heard of Wikia shutting down any Wiki due to lack of membership or editing. Agent0042 17:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)